


380. the end of the world

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [210]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: The credits roll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: reference to character death]

i.

In the hospital bed, Helena lies with her babies in her arms. She doesn’t look especially pretty; she’s red-faced, sick with sweat, hair plastered to her forehead. Also: she looks beautiful.

Alison is outside in the hallway crying. Cosima is sitting in a chair near the bed, grinning fit to beat the band. Sarah is standing next to Helena, watching one of Helena’s daughters grab on tight to Sarah’s fingers.

“What’re you gonna name ‘em,” Sarah says.

Helena opens her mouth to tell her, and the credits roll.

ii.

In the hospital bed, Helena lies with her babies in her arms. Alison is standing next to Helena, watching one of Helena’s daughters grab wildly for empty space.

“Do you have names for them?” Alison says.

“Sarah,” Helena says. “The other one I do not know yet. But Sarah.”

iii.

Sarah steps off the helicopter, limping slightly, and before she can touch both feet to the tarmac Helena is hugging her. “You were gone,” she says. “I thought you were never coming back. I could feel you, in my chest, but I thought you would be on that island for always.”

“It’s done,” Sarah says, exhausted. Her chin hits Helena’s shoulder; her eyes shut. “I did it. _We_ did it, Cosima and Delphine and me. It’s all over. We won.”

“They are coming back also,” Helena says tentatively.

“Next helicopter,” Sarah says. “We’re all – okay, Helena. God. I can’t believe we’re all okay.”

“Welcome home, _sestra_ ,” Helena says, and holds her just a little bit tighter.

iv.

The kitchen table is big enough to hold all of them: Sarah, Alison, Cosima, MK, all of the people they love. They’re eating dinner while Kira pokes at the laptop.

“It’s ringing,” she yells, and everyone gathers a little bit closer. The connection goes through. Helena’s blurry image pops up onscreen; from next to her, an ex-Neolutionist kid waves cheerily at the camera. She says something to him that the microphone doesn’t pick up, and they stick their tongues out at each other before he leaves. With him gone it’s possible to see the background: a little bit of what used to be Westmorland’s hut, but mostly Helena.

“Hello _sestras_ ,” Helena says, breathless from excitement. “Happy eatings.”

“Yeah, you too,” Sarah says, pulling Kira onto her lap. Kira waves. Helena waves back.

“Yes!” Helena says. “Rabbits for dinner. From the woods.” A voice offscreen says something and Helena’s head jerks; she lets loose a rapid stream of Ukrainian and then turns back. “I am going now. Time for stew.”

A chorus of goodbyes from the table. Helena pauses, then holds her hand up in front of the screen. Sarah swallows, leans forward, holds up her own hand in front of their webcam. “Bye, meathead,” she says hoarsely. “Stay safe out there. Look after your kids for us.”

“Always,” Helena says, and then she’s gone.

v.

Fast-forward years and they are grown, now, streaks of grey in heads of brown hair. Helena’s daughters running shrieking laughing all around them, and Helena and Sarah sitting on a hill in the sun. The focus isn’t on them. The focus is on all of them, every one of them, spread out over this hill in an hour as the sun makes its slow way down. But Helena is there. Sarah is there. Really, isn’t that enough?

One of the twins – the young ones, the ones with brown hair that shines red in the sun – goes running towards the sunset, arms wide open like she’s trying to hold it all in her arms. Helena and Sarah watch her go, sprinting as fast as she can towards some bright future.

The credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
